Gerald Donovan
"Thank you so much for fighting so hard for our country. No longer will we be serving you nasty pork biscuit gravy sausage in a bag! Full of protein yes. Full of carbohydrates that you need to get you through the day? Yes. But tasty? Hell no, I'm slipping. From now on, I will be feeding all of my TROOPS, ribs, and poptarts! Will you get fat? Yes. Will you be a huge target for the enemy? Mhm. But will you be happy? Probably not. Junk food actually makes you more depressed, so... MINECRAFTIA!" -Gerald imagining himself as president Gerald Stuart Donovan is the main character in the Minecraft Story Mode Roleplay following Ellegaard's temporary absence. He is 27 years old. Appearance Pale skin with brown hair. He wears a turquoise shirt and sometimes red and white armor. He has a biker mustache with a parting under the nose so both halves are separated. Appearances Main Story *Part 41 *Part 42 *Part 43 *Part 44 *Part 45 *Part 46 *Part 47 Bonuses *Jesse's Story *Axel and Olivia's Story *Gabriel's Story *Oval's Story Gerald Mini-Series *Daughters *The Nuclear War *Jessie *Thicker Than Water *From The Gallows Season 2 *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 *Part 7 *Part 8 *Part 9 *Part 10 *Part 11 *Part 12 *Part 13 *Part 14 *Part 15 *Part 16 *Part 17 *Part 18 *Part 19 *Part 20 *Part 21 *Part 22 *Part 23 *Part 24 *Part 25 *Part 26 *Part 27 *Part 28 *Part 29 *Part 30 Overall: 46 Appearances Allies Soren Soren and Gerald become good friends during the zombie outbreak in Season 2. Both of them form two members of Prescott's council. Ivor Gerald and Ivor appear to have a strong friendship. When Gerald reveals that he keeps a serious stache of brandy in his fridge, he asks Ivor first if he wants to "crack open a cold one". Kenney Unlike Soren and Ivor, Gerald and Kenney have been friends for many years, possibly even longer. Randy Like Kenney, Gerald and Randy have been friends for many years and possibly at least two decades. Trivia *In Jesse's Story, it is revealed that he has diabetes, although this may be false as he eats poptarts without symptoms in Part 9. *Gerald is an open pansexual. *Gerald claims he had always been suspicious of Jessie and he would never dream of doing anything he did to another 2 year old. He only did it to Jessie because she was a genuine menace to society and he wanted to see her suffer for her actions as she was well aware of what she did. *He has a high tolerance of pain, having his juglar ripped out and not noticing until Ivor told him and having both legs viciously torm off and giving no reaction. *He is a better redstonist than both Harper and Ellegaard, inventing highly advanced technology. He is also smarter than both of them, as he is never fooled by Jessie's fake apologies. *Gerald's favorite food is szechuan sauce, and he used to always put it on his chicken nuggets. However, they stopped making it when Gerald was 25. This is a reference to the infamous Szechuan Sauce from McDonald's. Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Characters